L'évangile selon Kisame
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: Chp 3: Kisame est à Konoha, Naruto essaie de pêcher des poissons mais il pêchera plein de Kisame sans le savoir! ATTENTION:fic délire, pas pour les âmes sensibles!
1. Konoha selon Kisame

Titre de la fic: L'évangile selon Kisame

Auteurs: Snivellus Tonks et Nymphadora Snape

Rating: R, M, tout ce que vous voulez mais ce n'est **pas pour les âmes sensibles**! C'est du portnawak, ca part un peu dans tous les sens, les personnages sont volontairement OOC.

Note des auteurs:

La religion est un sujet épineux... Alors, avant de lire cette fic et de nous dire quoi que ce soit la concernant , sachez qu'en aucun cas nous ne sommes contre la religion en général et encore moins contre le christianisme. Nous sommes nous mêmes croyants, baptisés et confirmés, alors comprenez bien que cette fic n'est que pur délire et qu'il n'y a rien à prendre sérieusement là-dedans. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Konoha selon Kisame**

Kisame s'ennuyait à mourir dans son antre puante. ll se rongeait les ongles en pestant contre Itachi qui lui avait acheté un vernis spécial pour le débarrasser de cette vilaine manie car il voulait continuer à profiter au mieux du délicieux grattage de dos que lui octroyait Kisame après l'amour. Le couple était réglé comme du papier à musique. Ils s'enculaient gaiement à tour de rôle deux fois par semaine, le mercredi et le dimanche.

Cette routine déplaisait de plus en plus à Kisame, qui avait toujours aspiré à une vie tranquille et posée. Ses multiples assassinats ou coups d'états avortés n'étaient jamais que la conséquence malheureuse d'une personnalité trop influençable. Toute sa vie, il s'était contenté de suivre. De bien tristes impulsions, des personnes trop mauvaises. Aujourd'hui, c'en était trop! Depuis plus d'un mois qu'il y songeait, sa décision semblait assez mûre désormais. Itachi était dans le living de la grotte qu'il avait aménagée, assis sur un rocher, et se limait les ongles. Kisame se planta devant lui et s'écria, autoritaire.

- Je dois te parler!

Itachi, à peine surpris, leva nonchalamment les yeux.

- Oui? répondit-il avec douceur. C'est à propos de dimanche matin? Tu trouves que je t'ai pas assez ramoné le derrière?

- Euh... non, ça a rien à voir. Et merde!! Tu me fais penser que je voulais aller à la messe et que j'ai oublié!!

- Tu voulais encore aller à la messe??! s'écria Itachi en se cassant un ongle. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Je te signale qu'une messe, ça fait partie d'une religion qui n'est pas de chez nous, c'est très barbare!! Et en plus de ça, c'est super chiant, et surtout, c'est bon pour les faibles naïfs qui veulent qu'une force surnaturelle les aide pour tout et pour rien!! Nous on est des méchants, des forts, des durs à cuir! On a pas besoin de ça!

- Justement, soupira Kisame. J'en ai marre d'être un méchant. Je veux me ranger, mener une vie tranquille, être entouré de joie et de bonheur. Je n'en peux plus d'entendre les pleurs et de voir les larmes partout où je vais. J'ai décidé de quitter Akatsuki, de quitter cet endroit et de me faire embaucher à Konoha. J'espère que tu feras comme moi...

Itachi dévisagea Kisame à la recherche d'un quelconque indice d'hilarité, mais même avec son Sharingan puissance maxi, il ne put rien déceler qui pût le faire douter de la sincérité de son compagnon.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire. Inutile que j'essaie de te faire changer d'avis, je vois que ta décision est prise. Je savais que tu nous quitterais. Tu n'étais pas comme nous. Tu étais naturellement bon. Je ne pense pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, tant ça sautait aux yeux. Tu refusais de violer les cadavres des femmes que tu tuais. Quand on massacrait des familles, tu rompais le cou des enfants sans les faire souffrir au lieu de les égorger en douceur, comme moi qui voulais me repaître de leurs hurlements. Oui, tu es trop gentil pour rester un criminel de classe S. Désolé, je ne peux pas te suivre. Je respecte ta décision mais je la désapprouve. Je te préviens qu'à Konoha, c'est qu'une bande de connards bien pire que nous! Je te souhaite de ne pas en faire l'expérience trop rapidement! Maintenant, va, avant que je ne te tue! Tu n'es plus des nôtres!!

Kisame, surpris d'une réaction aussi froide et d'une issue aussi simple et violente, se détourna pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et partit en courant, sans un mot. Il ne put donc voir ces mêmes larmes de douleur, qui s'écrasaient sur les mains pales et tremblantes d'Itachi.

La nuit n'était pas comme d'habitude. La pleine lune semblait plus pâle que les autres soirs, comme si la tristesse de Kisame l'avait atteinte. Les hiboux de la forêt pleuraient aussi, d'une voix aiguë, comme s'ils s'entre-tuaient de tristesse. Kisame s'arrêta de courir pour mieux réfléchir. Depuis quand sa relation avec Itachi s'était-elle détériorée? Ah oui, c'était depuis ce jour où Kisame était parti faire ses courses tout seul... Comme il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation, il s'était perdu, et vu que ni Itachi ni personne de sa connaissance n'était dans les parages, il avait essayé de retrouver son chemin tout seul. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas bouger...

En effet, comme il ne trouvait toujours pas son chemin depuis des jours et des semaines, il s'était retrouvé devant une sorte de palais, dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas et dans un pays dont il ne parlait pas du tout la langue. C'est là qu'il fit la rencontre d'un homme habillé en style Akatsuki mais dont le manteau noir était uniforme, sans nuage dessiné dessus. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une organisation partenaire d'Akatsuki, Kisame avait interpellé le gars. Mais le gars avait paru très surpris et l'avait emmené voir une personne qui parlait le japonais.

C'est avec ce monsieur habillé en robe rouge et blanche que Kisame discuta très longuement durant des années. Et il fut complètement converti au christianisme après avoir lu et relu la Bible une centaine de fois. C'est Itachi qui était venu le chercher: il avait fait une entrée impressionnante en pénétrant dans le palais par la fenêtre, qui s'était brisée en mille morceaux. Itachi avait tué tous les hommes qui habitaient dans ce palais et il avait demandé à Kisame ce qu'il faisait au Vatican. Kisame avait été bien peiné de voir tous les habitants du Vatican tués par Itachi mais il était tout de même heureux de voir que personne n'avait souffert.

Comme il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation, une fois rentré à l'Antre de l'Akatsuki, Kisame demanda à Itachi de l'emmener à la messe tous les dimanches. Au début, Itachi semblait être d'accord mais au bout de quelques mois, il en eut marre... Et c'est ainsi qu'entre lui et Kisame, les choses devenaient de moins en moins bien. Un grand soupir sortit de la bouche de Kisame: pourquoi Itachi ne le comprenait-il pas? Ils étaient pourtant si bien ensemble!

Kisame fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des bruits joyeux qui semblaient assez proches, comme s'il y avait une fête. En s'approchant, il vit le village de Konoha. Heureux d'avoir rejoint une destination sans s'être perdu, Kisame pensa que c'était un miracle et que Dieu lui donnait une mission: évangéliser Konoha. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de Konoha, deux ninjas étaient là, et lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'uniforme d'Akatsuki, ils se mirent en position de combat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? firent les gardes.

- Je veux rejoindre Konoha, j'en ai marre d'être un membre d'Akatsuki... Mais dites moi, il y a une fête à Konoha?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, fit le premier ninja. Mais si tu veux vraiment faire partie de Konoha, faudra nous le prouver, sinon, on ne te laissera jamais passer!

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour prouver que j'ai envie de faire partie des vôtres?

- Ha ha, déjà, tu vas essayer de nous passer dessus sans te battre contre nous! fit le second ninja. C'est un énigme de classe X! Si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est que tu es trop nul pour devenir un habitant de Konoha!

- Oui, Shikamaru est super fort en énigme, fit le premier ninja.

- Et, lui, Choji, il est super fort pour manger, alors, tête de poisson, si t'as pas envie de faire parti de son repas, essaie de trouver la solution à mon énigme!!

Kisame resta sur le cul et cogita quelques instants. Il se rappela de ce qu'Itachi lui disait toujours avant de faire l'amour. En effet, il lui disait de "passer un peu de bave sur son trou pour que ça glisse mieux". Il se dit donc que c'était ça la solution et commença à se rapprocher de Shikamaru pour le déshabiller.

Voyant ce spectacle, Choji sortit un paquet de chips et se mit à bander comme un malade. Tout se passait apparemment comme Shikamaru l'avait prévu. En effet, ce dernier ne parut pas s'offusquer quand Kisame commença à le déshabiller. Une fois à poils, il se mit même à quatre pattes et écarta les fesses pour mieux dégager le trou. Kisame recueillit un peu de salive sur le bout de ses doigts et enfonça son index d'un coup dans le cul du chuunin.

Choji avait sorti son petit zizi (puisque tous les gros ont un petit zizi) et le secouait après l'avoir enduit de beurre de cacahouète. Hélas, alors qu'il avait eu la chance de tomber directement sur les deux seuls ninjas de Konoha bien disposés à son égard, un malencontreux incident ruina à tout jamais les chances de Kisame d'être bien accueilli dans le village. La salive qu'il avait grassement déposée sur son index s'était mêlée au produit (les trucs qui ont un goût dégueulasse) qu'Itachi lui passait tous les matins sur les ongles, pour éviter qu'il ne se les ronge.

Or ce produit, lorsqu'il était mélangé à de la salive, devenait hautement corrosif aussitôt qu'il rentrait en contact avec de la merde. Malheureusement pour lui, Shikamaru ne se lavait jamais le cul car son père lui avait appris qu'un vrai mâle se devait de laisser ses parties intimes s'encroûter dans leurs propres sécrétions mais aussi parce qu'il avait la flemme de s'essuyer.

Kisame, zélé à l'idée de pouvoir enfin rejoindre Konoha, fit généreusement tourner son doigt dans l'anus malpropre de Shikamaru. Chôji, au comble de l'excitation, fut donc interrompu dans son extase par le cri de douleur déchirant qui s'échappa de la gorge de son ami. Kisame retira aussitôt son doigt. Du sang ruisselait de l'anus de Shikamaru, qui venait de s'évanouir.

Chôji, qui pensait plus à la bouffe qu'à son pote et qui trouvait ses chips un peu fades, crut qu'il s'agissait de ketchup et enfourna une grosse poignée de bouffe dans sa bouche avant de venir coller sa langue au cul de shikamaru pour accomplir le mélange à la source. Il continuait de se branler comme un malade et c'est au moment où il éjacula qu'il se rendit compte que Shikamaru ne respirait plus et que le ketchup n'avait pas vraiment le goût qu'il aurait dû avoir. Il se tourna alors vers Kisame, et le regarda d'un air de défi.

* * *

à suivre... 

Bon bah, c'est bon, on est prêt à recevoir commentaires, insultes et cris hystériques de fans en colères!! Allez y, balancez nous vos reviews!! lol

NS et ST


	2. La passion selon Kisame

Merci pour vos reviews, ca nous a fait très plaisir! Nous espèrons que cette suite vous plaira!

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : La passion selon Kisame_**

Chôji avança vers Kisame avec des flammes dans les yeux. Son meilleur amant Shikamaru était mort par la faute de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il fallait lui faire payer. Il commençait déjà à lever un poing vengeur, lorsque une douce odeur de poisson mariné vint lui flatter les narines, et l'arrêta net dans sa vindicte furieuse.

- Mais ça sent le poisson, fit remarquer Chôji en reniflant.

L'odeur commençait à l'exciter et à le faire baver. En furetant comme une fouine, il ne tarda pas à constater que la douce fragrance émanait du corps de Kisame.

- Oui, c'est moi, balbutia Kisame en rougissant. C'est parce que je transpire, désolé.

- Non t'excuse pas. Ca sent délicieusement bon. Ca me donne envie de te bouffer.

Alors Kisame eut comme une révélation. Il sut immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire, comme guidé par quelque force mystérieuse. Il se sentit empreint d'un mysticisme forcené. Il s'avança vers Chôji, souleva sa large manche, et lui présenta son bras, en disant:

- Prends, et manges-en un bout, car ceci est mon corps livré pour toi.

Chôji ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se jeta sur le bras de Kisame comme un affamé devant un bol de riz et le croqua aussi sec. Il prit soin de détacher un gros morceau de chair, qu'il enfourna avec délice.

- Whaaaaaaaaa, c'est trop bon!! s'exclama-t-il en avalant la première bouchée. Ca a goût à brandade de morue! J'en veux encore!

Mais Kisame retire son bras en vitesse avant de se le faire bouffer complètement. La blessure, quoique bien apparente, ne saignait pas, comme une marque sacrée.

- Merde! gueula Chôji. T'es bon mais t'es un gros radin. En plus, t'es super salé! Je crève de soif maintenant.

Alors Kisame, de nouveau poussé par une force mystérieuse, s'empara de l'un de ses kunai, s'incisa le bras qui portait la morsure, et tendit une main, sur laquelle se déposait le sang coulant de la blessure fraîche. Enfin, pris dans le feu d'une extraordinaire ferveur mystique, il déclara solennellement:

- Prends et bois, car ceci est mon sang, le sang de l'alliance nouvelle et éternelle qui sera versé pour toi et pour tout Konoha en rémission des péchés. Tu feras cela en mémoire de moi.

Chôji n'avait rien compris à ce charabia, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de reboire le sang de Kisame, qui avait un goût d'huile de foie de morue. En revanche, il avait bien envie de se retaper une tranche de Kisame, et comme ce dernier avait déclaré que son corps était livré pour lui, il n'hésita pas à se jeter sur le pauvre ninja et à lui arracher ses vêtements. Puis une fois qu'il fut à poils (à écailles), il le mordit en diverses parties du corps, lui arrachant des lambeaux de chair et les avalant avec délectation, en privilégiant les parties charnues du cul de Kisame. Enfin repu, après huit orgasmes d'affilée car manger des trucs aussi bon le faisait jouir, Chôji laissa enfin respirer Kisame. Le pauvre, il dégoulinait de sang. Seule la blessure à son bras, qui semblait former un croix, ne saignait toujours pas. Kisame se releva, se rhabilla avec ses lambeaux de vêtements, se retourna brusquement, et balança une grosse tarte dans la gueule de Chôji en vociférant:

- Espèce d'idiot! Je ne devais pas vivre ma passion aussi tôt. Mais puisque tu as été le premier à manger mon corps, tu es également le premier à reconnaître ma mission sur terre et la puissance de notre seigneur à tous. Je fais de toi mon premier apôtre!

Chôji ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de seigneur et d'apôtre, mais comme il trouvait Kisame délicieux et qu'il voulait continuer à le bouffer, il ne pipa mots, et décida de se montrer obéissant et déférent.

- Bon maintenant, puisque tu es un de mes apôtres et que tu me dois obéissance, trouve-moi un âne! ordonna Kisame, au grand étonnement de Chôji.

- Un âne? Mais y'a pas d'ânes à Konoha. Et pourquoi vous voulez un âne d'abord?

- Crétin! s'écria Kisame en lui foutant une baffe. Ma mission est trop importante pour que je rentre à Konoha à pieds comme un con! Je dois faire une entrée remarquée pour que personne ne doute de la vérité de mon message.

- Oui mais y'a pas d'ânes, j'y peux rien.

- Dans ce cas, tu me serviras de monture!

-Quoi! Moi! s'écria Chôji. Pas question. Au début, je voulais vous obéir, mais là, vous me prenez trop pour un con! En plus, vous avez quand même tué mon meilleur ami!

Kisame réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il trouva rapidement une idée pour inciter Chôji à lui obéir.

- Mais non, dit-il, regarde!

Une des nombreuses techniques sexuelles qu'employait Sasori lors des orgies de l'Akatsuki lui était revenu en mémoire. Il s'approcha du corps de Shikamaru, qui reposait à terre, immobile, comme une crotte de chien, et dit sur un ton cérémonieux:

- Lève-toi, et marche.

Alors, le plus discrètement possible, il employa la technique de marionnetiste de Sasori, releva le corps de Shikamaru et le fit marcher comme un pantin désarticulé. Il le dirigea vers Chôji, qui regardait la scène d'un air ahuri, et, en tentant d'imiter la voix de Shikamaru et en lui faisant agiter les bras et bouger les lèvres en fonction de ses paroles, il dit:

- Vois, Chôji, je suis ressuscité. Mais je suis un peu fatigué, je retourne dormir.

Kisame mit alors fin à son justsu, et le corps inerte de Shikamaru retomba par terre comme une merde. Chôji n'avait rien vu de la supercherie. Il était en extase.

- C'est un miracle! Vous l'avez ressuscité. Vous êtes un dieu! Je vous suivrai où que vous alliez!

Sur ce, Chôji se mit à quatre pattes et présenta son dos et son gros cul à Kisame. Ce dernier, satisfait, s'installa confortablement entre les replis de graisse du chuunin, et lui fouetta le cul avec sa grosse épée pour le faire avancer. Mais Chôji peinait visiblement. Il grognait en essayant d'avancer, mais ses quinze mètres cube de graisse l'en empêchaient, malgré Samehada qui lui égratignait les miches. Kisame eut alors une idée. Il fouilla le sac à dos de Chôji, y dégota un paquet de chips au cheddar, l'ouvrit et lança une poignée de victuailles quelques mètres devant le nez du chuunin. La réaction fut immédiate. Chôji se cabra et partit comme un bourrin en rut à la poursuite des chips, qu'il avala goulûment à terre, comme un chien, avec quelques poignées de poussière. Puisque sa technique semblait si bien marcher, Kisame la réitéra jusqu'à l'arrivée dans le village. C'est ainsi qu'il fit son entrée à Konoha, monté sur Chôji, sur un chemin de chips au cheddar. Son arrivée fit bien sûr grande sensation: un mec à cheval sur un chuunin, vêtu d'un uniforme d'Akatsuki en lambeaux, et pissant le sang par-dessus le marché, ça avait de quoi impressionner.

_à suivre..._

Un review pour nous insulter, pour nous demander la suite, pour ce que vous voulez mais review pliz!!! Nous adorons avoir des reviews!!!


	3. Le miracle selon Kisame

Voici le chapitre 03. Nous vous remercions pour vos reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le chapitre 2 lol.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Le miracle selon Kisame_**

* * *

Voyant un membre d'Akatsuki entrer sans aucune discrétion dans le village, les villageois étaient tous très surpris mais en même temps très inquiets. Certains allèrent voir le cinquième Hokage avec hâte pour lui faire part de l'événement. Mais comme Kisame souriait avec béatitude en lançant des chips et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir la guerre, personne n'osait l'attaquer en premier. Toutefois, comme il pissait le sang, Kisame décida d'aller se laver dans une source d'eau chaude, et il y avait juste à sa droite un onsen.

En voyant entrer le membre d'Akatsuki, les clients du onsen sortirent de l'eau très rapidement et s'enfuirent. Le onsen était devenu désert à l'exception d'une barque qui était étrangement en train de flotter au milieu de la source. Mais Kisame n'en avait rien foutre et se mettant tout nu, il se baigna tandis que Choji, près de lui dévorait les restes du paquet de chips en bandant comme un mâle en chaleur.

Lorsque Kisame se versa de l'eau sur sa tête, un vent très fort souffla et dégagea les nuages pour faire apparaître le soleil, alors que ce matin-là, la météo avait prédit un jour de pluie. Pensant alors à un signe de Dieu, Kisame commença à prier et se promit qu'il ferait son travail jusqu'au bout même s'il devait en souffrir.

Mais tout de suite, le Hokage et d'autres ninjas vinrent à sa rencontre, kunai en main, l'air menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici! sécria Tsunade.

- Je suis venu annoncer la Bonne Nouvelle du Royaume de Dieu, expliqua Kisame avec calme. C'est pour cela que Dieu m'a envoyé ici.

Surpris par ces révélations, Tsunade crut que Kisame se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, mais elle fut certaine que celui-ci avait perdu complètement la tête lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la barque qui flottait au milieu du onsen pour y prendre place. Dans cette barque, Naruto et Konohamaru étaient en train de lancer des filets pour pêcher quelque chose, et voyant Kisame prendre place sur leur barque, les deux genins s'écrièrent:

- Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sur la barque!! Déjà qu'on prend pas de poisson, avec toi sur la barque, on a encore moins de chance d'en prendre!!

- Et en plus je te connais!! poursuivit Naruto: t'es le gars d'Akatsuki qui baisait avec le frère de Sasuke!!! Va-t-en de ma barque ou je t'en colle une!

- Mais c'est une source d'eau chaude ici, fit Kisame, les yeux tout ronds: c'est peut-être un peu normal qu'il n'y ait pas de poissons...

- Et qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire! Quand il y a de l'eau, il y a des poissons, c'est comme ça! Et je vais le prouver au monde entier! fit Naruto.

- Oui, et puis, Naruto, c'est le meilleur! rajouta Konohamaru en lançant de nouveau le filet.

En fait, depuis le jour où Naruto avait échoué dans sa mission de récupérer Sasuke, celui-ci était tellement désespéré qu'il avait abandonné son rêve de devenir Hokage et s'était trouvé un autre rêve, plus accessible: devenir le meilleur pêcheur du monde. Konohamaru, qui admirait Naruto, l'avait suivi dans cette voie et tous les deux s'exerçaient à pêcher tous les jours dans un onsen car pour eux, le meilleur des pêcheurs pouvait pêcher des poissons n'importe où, même dans un endroit où les poissons ne vivaient pas. Alors, les gens de Konoha avaient pensé que Naruto et Konohamaru étaient devenus fous et ils faisaient tous semblant de ne pas les voir. Mais lorsque Kisame annonça que Naruto pourrait pêcher dans cette source, tous les gens de Konoha venus assister au spectacle, se montrèrent très curieux de voir comment on pouvait pêcher des poissons dans une source d'eau chaude.

Voyant que tous les regards étaient concentrés sur eux, Kisame commença à parler de Dieu et des miracles tout en faisant un mizu-bunshin no justu doublé d'un henge en douce. Les spectateurs ne virent rien, tous trop occupés à regarder le corps tout bleu et nu de Kisame. Certaines étaient même si excitées de voir Kisame nu qu'elles s'étaient déshabillées à leur tour pour se masturber. Et d'autres bandaient comme des malades en regardant les femmes de masturber devant eux... Alors, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque le filet se tendit et que Konohamaru s'écria de joie.

- Des poissons!! Naruto!! Kisame avait raison, des poissons! On a enfin réussi à pêcher!! On a bien fait de rester une semaine sans boire et manger sur cette barque!

Naruto, qui était impressionné de voir tant de poissons dans son filet, pensa que c'était grâce à son talent de pêcheur qu'il avait réussi ce coup-là, et poussant Kisame, il fit:

- T'as vu, j'avais bien raison, hein!! Je suis un super pêcheur alors casse-toi!

- Oui, tu as raison, fit Kisame, mais comme tu pêches vraiment bien, viens avec moi et tu deviendras un pêcheur d'hommes.

- Pêcher des hommes!? Ça a l'air trop cool!! Je te suis! fit Naruto qui se fichait maintenant pas mal que Kisame soit un membre d'Akatsuki, voulant à tout prix faire exister son talent de pêcheur.

- Mais tu sais, pêcher des hommes, c'est plus dur que de pêcher des poissons, expliqua Kisame, il faut être bien patient.

- Je veux devenir le meilleur pêcheur du monde! Je ne reculerai devant rien! s'exclama Naruto. Pour réaliser mon rêve, je te suivrai partout où tu iras!

- Moi aussi! fit Konohamaru, qui faisait tout ce que Naruto faisait.

Mais déjà pas mal de villageois, voyant Naruto et Konohamaru prendre des poissons, étaient persuadés que Kisame était venu pour leur annoncer quelque chose d'important et de divin. Seule Tsunade n'était pas contente car pour elle, un homme comme Kisame, c'est à dire un membre d'Akatsuki, fort et avec une tête de requin, ne pouvait pas être bon pour le village.

C'est ainsi que Choji, Naruto et Konohamaru devinrent disciples de Kisame et, pour attirer les audiences, Naruto décida de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux après la pêche: chanter. Il se créa un groupe avec Konohamaru, "le Sacré Vit", et après avoir buté tous les gardes qui étaient postés à Radio Konoha, ils prirent place pour annoncer leur bonne nouvelle pendant que Choji et Kisame marchaient dans tout le village à la recherche des malades afin de les guérir.

Comme Kisame connaissait l'anatomie humaine sur le bout des doigts en tant qu'ancien membre d'Akatsuki et tueur professionnel, et que de plus, étant plus jeune, son rêve était de devenir un médic-nin et un médecin traditionnel, il était très simple pour lui de reconnaître les maladies et de guérir le tout sans trop de difficulté. Cependant, pour les gens de Konoha, Kisame était quelqu'un qui faisait des miracles et tout le monde commençait à le vénérer. Et dans tout Konoha, les paroles de la chanson rap du groupe "Sacré Vit", "Les fleurs du mâle", se faisaient entendre:

Avant Kisame c'était la galère  
Mais il est venu entonner cet air  
Désormais on peut se coucher tout nu  
On peut se foutre la main dans le cul

Il nous annonce la venue de cet ère  
De l'antre des maudits, il nous libère  
Tous les jours un combat des plus fameux  
Aura lieu dans les culs et sous les cieux

Tout plein de beaux dards bandants et poilus  
On est libre de s'en foutr' plein dans l'cul  
Ce combat qui rend tout le monde heureux  
C'est Kisame qui nous emmèn' aux cieux

Dans les vagins, anus, de forte taille  
C'est not' queue qui doit livrer bataille  
Craignons pas de déguster la ravine  
Léchons-là c'est plein de règles et d'urines

Même la merde refroidie se mange  
Comme c'est bon, on se croirait aux anges  
C'est la Bonne Nouvelle, je vous l'dit  
Avec Kisame c'est le paradis

Et tous les villageois de Konoha écoutant cette chanson, même s'ils ne comprenaient rien aux paroles, avaient tous compris qu'avec Kisame, c'était le paradis. Alors, le premier miracle de Kisame eut lieu: un membre d'Akatsuki fut acclamé comme un roi dans Konoha

* * *

à suivre... 

Reviewez s'il vous plaît pour avoir une suite plus rapidement. :)


End file.
